Conventional lighting devices usually contain light reflecting means located at the front/top portion thereof for directing light towards one direction, and a separate heat spreading/dissipating means located at a rear/bottom portion thereof for ventilating heat towards an opposite direction. These conventional lighting devices are usually complicated in construction, difficult to manufacture, and do not achieve an effective light reflecting and heating spreading/dissipation performance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved lighting device that is simple in construction, easy to manufacture, and achieves an effective light reflecting and heat spreading/dissipation performance.